Chuck vs The Baby
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here I have Chuck and Hannah getting back together after Chuck gets hit by a car in front of Hannah. Hannah meanwhile is pregnant from their sex they had. Chuck was out for two weeks. Sarah desperatly wants Chuck but can't. Wait and see
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs. The Awakening

Chapter 1

Chuck looked back at Hannah's frozen form staring back straight through his soul as he felt himself step onto the street. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Chuck saw the oncoming car and Hannah's screams then he was hit by the car. "Chuuuuckkkk" he faintly heard Hannah's cries as he felt the hard impact of the pavement with his head.

Sarah knew that kissing Shaw was a bad idea but Chuck had Hannah. Suddenly they broke hearing a siren coming from the monitors. "Shaw what's happening?" Sarah asked straightening out her hair. "Shit, the asset" Shaw said running out into the other room. They saw the scene of Chuck laying on the ground in front of a taxi cab bloodied and battered with a screaming Hannah. "Oh Chuck" Sarah said softly before running up the stairs hearing her name being called by Shaw.

"Han Hannah" Chuck said softly as he faintly saw Hannah in front of him. "Yes Chuck I'm here the medics are on their way. "I'm sorry it's just that us me and you are going too fast, and I'm scared that I'll mess it up" Chuck said faintly before going into shock. "Please Chuck stay with me please stay with me" Hannah pleaded holding Chucks head in her lap while her parents helped her.

Chuck woke up in the white hospital room seeing Hannah and her parents talking to Ellie. "Chuck your awake" Hannah said as she hugged him. "I missed you Hannah" Chuck said trying to hug her back but it was hard. "What's wrong with me?" he asked Ellie who looked distraught. "Chuck you're paralyzed from the waist down" Ellie said starting to cry who was consoled by Hannah's parents.

"God why" Chuck said in a soft voice shaking his head. "There's also something else Chuck that you need to know" Hannah said taking his hand. "I'm pregnant Chuck" Hannah said looking straight into his eyes. "What" Chuck said shocked. "Yes, I'm two weeks pregnant" Hannah continued. "Wait, I've been out for two weeks?" Chuck asked them.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father" Chuck said looking at Hannah who was smiling down at him. "Well I think Chuck needs his sleep" Ellie said looking at her brother. "Well I'm going to get some food I'm hungry since I'm feeding for two" Hannah said laughing as she kissed Chuck who kissed her back passionately.

"I'll be back shortly Chuck" Hannah said her goodbye with her parents. "Chuck I'll come back to check up with you soon" Ellie said kissing her brother's cheek. Chuck watched them left as he sighed thinking about becoming a father.

Being alone for couple minutes Chuck thought of what Sarah was doing now. All of a sudden there in front of him was Sarah leaning against the doorframe. "May I come in?" Sarah asked him. "Yes you may Sarah you're always welcome" Chuck said motioning her to come to set. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here any earlier the General wanted to secure some points on how this happened and it wasn't any Ring Agents or anything like that" Sarah said laughing.

"It's okay Sarah, Hannah and I needed some alone time" Chuck said smiling at her. "So how bad is your condition?" Sarah asked nervously. "Well the bad news is that I'm paralyzed from the waist down no more Spy work for me, and the good news is that I'm going to be a father" Chuck said smiling his goofy smile at Sarah who's face fell at the last part.

"What" Sarah sputtered out shocked at the news. "Yes, Sarah Hannah and I are expecting" Chuck said seeing Sarah's face fall. "That's good news Chuck I just wish it was mine" Sarah said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Sarah I love Hannah now and I want to be with her" Chuck said solemnly squeezing her hand. "If anything happens I'll still be waiting Chuck" Sarah said kissing him one last time before exiting the room.

Watching Sarah leave his life Chuck felt his heart break. He wanted her to stay so much but he had Hannah now who was having his child. "Hey Chuck I brought you some food" he heard Hannah say coming into the room. "Hey what's wrong baby?" Hannah asked setting down. "Oh nothing just thinking about the past and the future of us of having a child" Chuck said as he was handed the food.

"I know I can't wait" Hannah said dreamily. "Me either I can't believe that I'm going to become a father with a beautiful women" Chuck said as they kissed. "Hey Hannah once I get out do you want to move in with me?" Chuck asked her. "Oh, Chuck yes I would love to" Hannah said kissing him back with passion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening

Chapter 2

It's been four months now since Chuck was released from the hospital. Chuck and Hannah were both still working at Buy More but Chuck was now the Manager at Buy More due to Big Mike's transfer to a new Buy More. The couple was expecting a baby boy and was going to be married after the birth as they settle down.

Chuck was looking through his contacts on his Iphone when it started ringing with a number he didn't recognized. Answering it any, "Hello" Chuck asked the caller. "Oh Chuck I'm glad that you had the same phone" Sarah replied on the other line. "Sarah, oh my god where have you been?" Chuck asked her as he closed his office door for more of a private talk.

"Well I've been keeping watch of you and Hannah making sure that you are okay and staying hidden" Sarah said. "I've missed you Sarah I really have" Chuck said longing for Sarah. "You want to get together Chuck?" Sarah asked wanting Chuck. "Yes, Sarah how about the beach tonight around seven" Chuck asked waiting for a reply.

"That sounds good Chuck I'll see you then, bye" Sarah said hanging up. As he put his phone down he saw his fiancée coming into his office. "Hello beautiful" Chuck said as he kissed Hannah before putting his hands on her bulging stomach. "How's the baby doing today?" Chuck asked her feeling the baby kicking him. "Were doing fine, I was thinking about taking off early and napping the rest of the day, is that fine?" Hannah asked him

"Yes, that's fine were not that busy today I think Morgan and the others can take care of things" Chuck said kissing her forehead. "By the way I might be late tonight I have to finish up some of the gaming software before I have to submit it" Chuck said hugging Hannah. "Just call before you leave I'll order us pizza for tonight" Hannah replied kissing him before leaving.

Chuck watched his fiancée walk away and he smiled thinking that she was the best but nothing compared to Sarah Walker, he thought shaking his head. Sighing Chuck logged back on his computer to look at past photos of him and Sarah when they were a couple. "Those are the memories" Chuck said to himself as he heard his cell going off.

Sarah texted him, he smiled now that she was back into his life. He kept on texting her back for couple of hours before Morgan came in to tell him it was closing time. "Oops guess I lost track of time" Chuck said laughing sending Sarah his last text saying he'll be there soon. "So Chuckster what are you plans tonight?" Morgan asked as they were closing the store down.

"Well I thought about staying and working on finishing up the video game I'm working on" Chuck said as they finished their duties. Watching Morgan leave Chuck walked back to gather his things to go meet Sarah at their beach.

Driving to the pier he saw Sarah's Porsche parked his heart stopped seeing her sitting on the hood waiting for him. Beeping his horn at her to get her attention so that she could help him get out of his car.

As Sarah helped him with his wheelchair Chuck sighed as he sat down and let Sarah wheel him towards the pier. "What's the matter Chuck?" Sarah asked. "I can't stop comparing Hannah to you and it is driving me crazy and I can't do it anymore" Chuck said again sighing deeply.

"I still love you more Sarah I really do" Chuck exclaimed stopping her pushing the wheel chair half way on the pier. "Chuck, I love you still but you can't do this to Hannah who's expecting your son" Sarah said as she walked to kneel down in front of him. "I want you Sarah I want you" Chuck said looking at Sarah more intently.

Then both of them leaned in for the most passionate kiss ever. "Chuck this is bad" Sarah said pulling back. "I know but I need you Sarah I need you more than anything in the world" Chuck said pulling her towards him. "Chuck stop it" Sarah said backing away. "Ok, then I'm leaving goodbye Sarah" Chuck said wheeling himself around as he was leaving.

Wheeling himself fast he didn't see the small ledge at the end of the pier and fell straight forward. "God Damn't" Chuck said aloud hitting the ground as Sarah came running to help. "No Sarah I can do this" Chuck said angrily pushing himself up on his seat wiping off the dirt. "I'm sorry Chuck but I love you but you're with Hannah" Sarah pleaded.

"Please Sarah I just need you right now in my life" Chuck asked her pleading up at her. "Ok, we'll figure something out but I have to leave to go to the Castle" Sarah said leaning down and kissing him. "Thanks Sarah I'll call you sometime later this week" Chuck said kissing her back before he called Hannah.


End file.
